


The Decision

by Knobi_Wa



Series: Welcome Reverend Sheehan [2]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Not to Much, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knobi_Wa/pseuds/Knobi_Wa
Summary: After his wounds are healed, Emilio learned a little more about Midnight and with the help of his friends, he finds a new home.





	The Decision

It was a month after they found the weretiger. His name was Emilio Sheehan. Like many weres and especially the tigers, he wanted to be left alone and didn't talk much. It was OK for them. The only ones he talked to were Mildred and Olivia. It was a little surprising but even Lemuel didn't ask his girlfriend, what they were talking about.  
The night before Emilio's first full moon in Midnight they got a little nervous, but Olivia assured them she took care of it. They believed her, but now even Lem wanted to know what she meant.

After this month, Lemuel felt like he needed a night out of the pawn shop. Olivia was in Chicago for a job and he missed her. Still a little walking around could do him some good. So he left Midnight Pawn just to watch Emilio standing in the old cemetery next to the church. Lem thought it was his chance to get to know him a little more. He walked in human speed to the cemetery across the street. He knew that Emilio knew what he was, but he felt it wouldn't be that good, to use his speed to approach the weretiger. Mildred told him, that Emilio seemed to be very cautious whenever she made food, approached him or wanted to talk to him. Whatever happened to him, it seemed like he hadn't many reasons to trust someone.

Mildred told him about the scars and Lem was sure, that the weretiger had spent some time fighting against others. Maybe in an arena or something similar. Humans love it to see animals fight against each other, because as everyone knew, mankind was the worst animal on earth.

Lem stood next to Emilio and greeted him with a nod. The newcomer just looked to the graves.  
"How are you... doing after arriving here?" Lemuel said, taking a look while the were was preoccupied. Emilio was still thin, but not in a worrisome way. His wounds were healed, especially the ones inflicted by another were or silver. The man behind the beast didn't told them what happened to him and this is Midnight. You don't ask questions here. You came here for a reason and it was nobody's business what this reason could be. Even when its known, that Emilio didn't intend to stay that long.  
"It seems you're stronger now. Any plans?" Lemuel would like to tell him, he could stay. Midnight was a haven for the supernaturals. If Emilio was the last weretiger, than he shouldn't be running. He should find a place he could call home.   
"I..." Sheehan began to speak but stopped. Lemuel could see the insecurity and the wariness. "I don't... know what to... what to do..."  
Lemuel smiled. He knew that feeling. A sideways look told him, that Mildred watched them from her bedroom window, smiling, like she knew what was going on.  
"You could stay", Lemuel said. The weretiger's shoulders were hunched now. It was like he was readying himself to pounce someone, because he felt threatened. "We are all not really human. Well Olivia is, but she is understanding and she likes you. It's not easy to get on her good side so fast. Even Joe and Chuy needed some time. And they are both very friendly and warm."  
The were looked Lemuel into the eyes and Lem made sure to hold contact. It was, even without the full moon, really necessary to know that you have to look into the eyes of a weretiger. Lemuel could see the sorrow and the fears in Emilio's eyes.   
“No human being will hurt you here. No human will hunt you down or I swear I will strip their skin off. You were running for a long time. Rest you're tired bones at this place. We could find a task for you here, but at first, we want to make sure, you feel safe here.”  
It was something special to Lem to see the tired man smile and he smiled back.

Olivia arrived from her trip, feeling tired and boneless. She needed a shower, some food and sleep. As she exited her car she nearly tripped but thank god, Emilio caught her.  
“Welcome back.”  
“Hey, nice. It's good to be home.” Without thinking Olivia just hugged him and closed her eyes. Emilio was warm and something about the night where she found this hurt tiger made her wanting to be sure he was safe and unharmed.  
“You need you're bed”, he stated in a dry way. She was one of the very first to find out, that Emilio was a person, who didn't listen to bullshit and who would state things straight out, if needed. He helped her up the stairs, when he was sure she was unharmed from her trip.  
“You need anything?” he asked her.  
“Just my bed and some food. Whatever comes first.” He sat her at her kitchen counter, opened her fridge and, of course, put some food into her microwave that Mildred had prepared for her arrival, to make sure she ate before going to bed.  
Emilio made sure she ate all the food, then left her with a last small, warm smile. He did it every time, she came back from a job and it felt good to know, he was there, when Lem couldn't. Olivia was sure, she would love it to know, that Emilio would stay. With that thought she fell to bed.

Emilio stood in the garden from Mildred and looked to the church.  
“You do that very often”, Mildred stated out.  
“Why is there no reverend for the church? The cemetery needs tending.”  
“The last one hated Midnight and died two weeks before you arrived here.” Emilio cocked his head a little and looked back to the church. “You are religious?”  
It was a question that normally would made him bring up barricades. It was just a short, little shy look that he gave her.  
“Yes. When...” He wanted to say something, but it made him shaking. Mildred waited. She knew he was fighting with himself. He needed time and she would give it to him. After two minutes, Emilio shook his head and just stated: “I'm... a member of the Church of the Ark of God.”  
Mildred' smile got a little brighter. “Really? That's great.”  
Emilio looked at her with a question mark on his face.  
“Just an idea. You looked to the church quiet often. If you want to, you could take over the church and take care of the pet cemetery.”  
Now he had a doubtful look. “I... I can't. If I do this, than...” I had to stay. Emilio's broom fell down to the floor and he breathed hard. Than he left as fast as he could. Mildred wanted to apologize, but he was gone.

It was dark and they had a meeting in Joe's and Chuy's apartment. It was nice there and they made better food then the cook in their only restaurant. They heard, that someone was going to buy it. Hopefully he or she was better at preparing meals than this one.  
While everyone sat there with their food they were looking to the empty place, where Emilio should be. Mildred didn't saw him the rest of the day. She was getting a little anxious.  
“Ok, Mildred. What happened?” Joe asked. It was bugging him, that the newcomer was not there. He didn't talked much with him, but he was a stranger to this town. Since his very special arrival it took time to get him to the point where he wasn't afraid of every move they made towards him.  
“I said something stupid about the church, that we need a new Reverend and stuff.” Mildred looked to the ground.  
“Well he does look quite often to this place. And rather he finds a place where he can live in peace than running for the rest of his life”, Chuy said.  
The door opened and the subject of their discussion entered the room with hunched shoulders.  
“I'm sorry, Mildred” Emilio said softly. “I was just... I...” He was looking for words. Mildred stood up and hugged him. He cringed a little, but she hold him like a child.  
“Its OK. It was my fault, Little One. You're hungry? I didn't saw you the rest of the day.”  
Chuy gave him a plate and Emilio sat down, next to Mildred. His feet was near her. Lemuel smiled by this scene.  
The evening was nice, they talked and helped to wash the plates and pans. When they left, Emilio was following Mildred like a child his parent.  
“You must be tired after this day. You should go to bed.” Mildred watched him with worried eyes.  
“Mildred”, Emilio started. She looked him in the eyes. It was settling to him. “I thought about it. You... you think this... place is good? It's safe to... to stay here?”  
“I live quite long here, dear”, Mildred answered. “We watch out for each other and we help where we can. Midnight is quite safe, as long as we stay out of trouble. For me, there is no other place. I will stay here, I will live here and”, she smiled with tiring eyes, “one day, I will die here.”  
Emilio cocked his head and his eyes sent questions to her. She didn't answer them.  
“Its late. We need rest after this long day. At least I do.” With that Mildred went to her bedroom.  
Emilio watched her and looked to Mr. Snuggly who followed her.  
He had to think about it.  
Emilio sat on Mildreds porch, watching the first sun rays falling down on the church. It was an old building, dirty white and sandy roof. The cemetery needed tending and the inside of the House of God a pair of hands to repair some things like the seats. It would be work. Something he could do. He was tired of all this running around, finding a place where he could stay.  
What if they find him here? What if they kill everyone who is protecting him? Like Mildred?  
Emilio was scared, even if he had to be true to himself. He liked Midnight, maybe loved it. This place felt like a home. Something he hadn't for a very long time.  
Mildred entered the porch and handed him a cup of tea without saying anything.  
Together they watched the place while the sun rises. It was peaceful and beautiful. Emilio stood up and said: “I made a decision. I stay and I will be the new reverend of this place.”  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. With a warm tone in her voice she spoke to him: “I'm glad. I missed sunday services and I wished for a new reverend with a kinder heart than the last one.”  
Together they returned to watching the place awakening while the sun rose and the moon and the stars vanishing over Midnight in Texas. A place like a haven for special people.


End file.
